


Steve gets sick!

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets sick! Tony never thought that in is life time has he ever seen the super soldier so sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve gets sick!

Tony felt his husband take his arm away from around him tossing and turning during his sleep. He softly moaned out Tony's name, but it wasn't more of an exotic way it sounded as Steve was in pain. He turned around in the bed facing Steve to find him with the covers pushed back, his eyes were slits and Tony could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. He put his hand to rest against the clammy forehead, it felt pretty warm for any human being. Tony slowly got up from the bed walking over to the bathroom to retrieve the thermometer from the mirror cabinet. He went back into the room knelt down on Steves side of the bed gently putting it in Steve's mouth under his tongue. The older man whimpered he tried opening his eyes but they were still like small slits.

"Tony..." He breathed heavily reaching his hand out towards his husband; Tony took it and held it close to his lips planting a kiss on his knuckles.

"It's alright Cap, I’m right here." he said 

The thermometer beeped Steve had a temp of 101.1, it was a pretty huge fever, Steve has never gotten sick. Tony thought maybe because of the serum he was injected with a long time ago that he wouldn't ever get sick but Tony was wrong. He went back into the bathroom washing the thermometer and putting it away. He grabbed a face cloth and soaked it in water than ringed it out than placed it on Steve's forehead hoping that made him feel a little better.

"I'll be back my Cap." He said planting a kiss on Steve's cheek.

Steve made a whimpering sound in response to Tony.

Tony than threw on a pair of boots and grabbed Steve's grey sweatshirt throwing that on also, he walked out of the room gently closing the door behind him. Walking down the hall he saw Bruce exiting his bedroom, he ran over catching up to him putting his hand on his shoulder for him to stop.

"Bruce..." Tony said heaving.

"What’s the matter Tony?" Bruce asked worried.

"Steve's sick so can you watch him for me, I’m running to the drug store to grab him some medicine to reduce the fever."

"Sure Tony, no problem." Bruce said heading towards Tony's room.

Tony quickly made his way down to the garage where he jumped into his silver Acura NSX soon out on the road zooming in and out of traffic. Once he reached the drug store he made his way in, scanning the isles till he found the one that had all the fever reducing and cold medicine. He picked up two different boxes reading the back of both of them, deciding on which one would be best for him. He stared at the Motrin and then at the Nyquil, for some reason Tony always thought that Motrin was more for woman because of their monthly present they got from Mother Nature. He put the Motrin back on the shelf and went with Nyquil; Tony didn't want anything to happen to Steve like growing a pair of tits, even though that was utterly impossible. On his way back up to the cashier he grabbed a jar of chicken noodle soup, some Ritz crackers, and a six pack of ginger ale, reaching the counter he laid all these out for the girl to scan them, he went for his pocket and pulled out his wallet using his credit card, after the things were bought he sped back home.  
"Tony! Tony! “It was Bruce he came running down from the direction of Tony's bedroom.

"What’s the matter?" He asked placing the bag on the counter taking out the can, opening it and popped it into the microwave.

"Steve...he vomited." Bruce said whining, he hated the sight of vomit and Tony never knew why. He was use to it since he was an alcoholic and use to drink himself till he was out cold drunk but those days changed when Steve arrived.

"Don’t worry about it, ill clean it up." He said as the microwave beeped.

He took the soup out of the microwave than he went into the cabinet to grab a class cup pouring the ginger ale in and placing a straw in it. He looked to Bruce for some help to carry the stuff up to their room. Once they reached it Tony opened the door and was greeted with the scent of vomit and Steve sitting up in bed. Bruce placed the medicine and ginger ale on the nightstand taking off out of the room not being able to take the smell as Tony put the soup on the other side of the room on a dresser.

"Tony...I’m..I’m sorry." Steve said his eyes burst into tears.

"Steve! Babe, there’s nothing to apologize over! You’re sick it’s ok." He said cupping Steves cheek.

"Just let me clean this up and I’ll feed you." Tony said going to the bathroom to grab some cleaning supplies. He scrubbed and cleaned the rug than sprayed febreze in the room, Tony took a big whiff of it and smiled as the air smelt refreshed. After he put everything away he took the bowl of soup and sat next to Steve on the bed. 

"You have to eat something in order to take the medicine. You don’t have to eat it all." 

"Alright," Steve said opening his mouth for the soup, " Just a few bites."

After Steve finished his soup Tony gave him the two pills and a small cup of water for him to swallow the pills.

"You’re probably going to fall back to sleep since Nyquil causes drowsiness. I’m going to bring the bowl out I’ll be right back ok Cap?" 

Steve nodded his head, as he lay back down in bed he could feel himself getting drowsy and his eyelids felt like rocks. Tony waited till he drifted off to sleep than left to bring the bowl back out to the kitchen. Once he reached the kitchen Natasha and Clint were there watching a movie all snuggled up together on the couch followed by Bruce with Maria too.

"How’s Steve doing?" Natasha asked Tony hated how she could sense someone’s presence in the room.

"Better, I fed him soup and gave him some Nyquil so he should be sleeping now." He said putting the water on in the sink washing out the bowl and the rest of the dishes that were there."Good, well tell him when you go back that I hope he feels better. I miss sparring with him." Natasha said turning back towards Clint and the TV.  
Once Tony was finished cleaning up in the kitchen he shut the lights off and left back towards his room. He opened the door to find Steve sound asleep in their bed still, Tony sighed and felt relaxed now . He made his way over to the bed and got under the covers this time was Tony turn to hold Steve in his arms, he brought the older man closer and held him closing his eyes falling asleep.  
The next morning Steve woke up to find himself wrapped up in Tony's arms, he smiled and kissed the genius' arm. He slowly sat up carefully not to wake Tony up, he sat on the side of the bed stretching when he heard a loud thud. He quickly looked behind him and saw no Tony anywhere, he got up from the bed and walked around to Tony’s side to only to find him on the floor rubbing his head.

"Ahhh, all of a sudden I don’t feel so good." Tony said quickly getting up and running to the bathroom. 

Steve heard the hurling sounds coming from the bathroom and wince; yup he definitely gave whatever he had to Tony. He walked over to the bathroom picked up Tony and brought him back over to the bed. He laid him down pulling the covers over the genius laying a kiss on his forehead.

"Haha, guess it’s my turn to take care of you." He said laying back down in the bed with Tony snuggling him up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> A little short i came up with Today! sorry if the last part doesn't make sense or anything. I finished it being sleepy... but anyways hope you enjoy it!


End file.
